I want Tomatoes
by dilhas
Summary: Another fanfiction about Spain and Portugal! If you want to understand this one, you need to read the one that I wrote before XD Anyway, I hope you like it ;D


"Toni!" He loved when she called him that way

"_Hermana_?" He smiled at her. Since that day in the cottage their relationship turned into a very special thing. Maria wants to keep it as a secret, because of the other countries, she hates being the center of gossips, and he thinks that a secret relationship it's exciting, reminds him that forbidden Loves, so, he kind of like it "Why are you here?"

"I…" She paused for a few seconds "I need Tomatoes… Yah, that's it" She nodded quickly. He scratched his head, confused.

"Are you alright, _mi amor_?" Maria doesn't appreciate tomatoes, why does she want it now?

"_Sim, sim_… I'm alright! " nodding quickly and a little nervous.

"Are you sure?" She nodded once again and he smiled at her "I didn't say this today…" She grabbed her chin gently "_Te amo_" and kissed her lips. She blushed and pushed him away

"Hey, someone can appear, Toni" In that exactly moment, a servant passed by them, making Maria blush even more and Antonio started to laugh "Why are you laughing? That's not funny" She pouted.

"Nothing, nothing" shaking his head "Let's take some Tomatoes for you, _mi querida_!" He grabbed her hand and took her to the kitchen. As excepted, a basket full of tomatoes adorned the table, which was at the center of that part of the house. He took a few ones and looked to her "It's enough or you want more?" Maria stared at him without saying a word "_Hermana_, are y…"

"There's enough, Toni" She smiled. A forced smile, obviously. He put the tomatoes on the table and then he crossed his arms, looking to her.

"What happened? Why are you acting like that?"

"Nothing, really…"

"Obviously, something happened!" He approached her and, gently, grabbed her waist "You can talk to me…"

"There's nothing, Antonio" She kissed his cheek "Now, I want the Tomatoes" Antonio let her go, without saying a word, and she took the tomatoes.

"_Hermana_, y…" Lovino entered in the kitchen, interrupting Antonio.

"You, tomato bastard, I want tomatoes!" He huffed, and Maria took this opportunity to leave that place. Antonio followed Maria's movements with his eyes. Obviously, something happened and she doesn't want to tell him.

"Lovino… Take the tomatoes that you want, I need to go" The Italian boy stared at him while he was running off the kitchen. He was trying to catch Maria, but she runs so fast. He needed to know what's going on with her "_Mierda_, where did she go?" He looked everywhere for her, but nothing. In the end of the day, he returned to his house "Tomorrow, I'll go to her house…" He nodded and went to his room, and there he lay on the bed, but he couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"She isn't here, sir" The Portuguese servant said.<p>

"Where did she go?" Antonio asked. This is not good, first, she acted weird, and now, she isn't in her home.

"I don't know, sir!" The Spanish boy was looking at the servant with the serious face.

"If you are lying to me, I swear, I'll kill you"

"I'm not lying, sir! Portugal leaved very early and she said to us that she will be gone for some months" Antonio nodded and leaved.

"Where are you, _mi amor_?…" He sighed and started to walk to his house.

* * *

><p>Five months passed since then. Antonio was so desperate; he doesn't know what to do.<p>

He was with others European countries. Actually, Spain was with his friends, Francis and Gilbert.

"Antonio, why are you like this?" Francis asked.

"Nothing…" He couldn't say that he and Maria are in a relationship, he promised to her.

"_Mon cherr_, you can talk to your friend, here!"

"Kesesesese! The Awesome will resolve the situation" Patting Antonio's shoulder "Come on, Toni, tell us what happened!" Antonio sighed and looked to both of them.

"It's my _hermanita_… I haven't seen her for five months... And I don't know where she is…"

"You don't know where Maria is?" Antonio shocked his head and Francis sighed "_Mon amie_, we have a solution…" He looked to Gilbert and he nodded once.

"We have… GILBIRD!" The yellow little bird appeared in front of them and Antonio made a little smile "You, Gilbird, use your awesome veins and find Portugal" The bird leaved the place.

"_Gracias_, my friends"

In the night, the little bird appeared in front of the trio.

"So where's Maria?" Antonio rose from his chair and looked to the bird.

"It looks like…" Gilbert was talking to his bird "She's in a house in her country… In the middle of a… Long field"

"South of Portugal!" Antonio made a big smile "_Gracias_" He ran away from there

"Should I've told him that…?" The albino scratched his head

"He didn't gave you time, Gilbert" Francis stared at the window.

* * *

><p>It was morning when Antonio found the house where Maria was. He knocked the door and no one responded.<p>

"Oh, come on, Maria!" He knocked again. He heard Maria talking in there.

"I already told you t…" Maria opened the door, and when she saw Antonio, she hid from him, showing her face only "W-what are you doing here?"

"I want to know why are you hiding from me and why are you acting weird and why did you disappeared!"

"I didn't disappear… I…" She sighed 'How I'm going to tell him?' She asked herself.

"You will not let me enter?" Antonio crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, I'll need to show you something, but you need to be prepared…"If he was already worried, now, he was even more.

"Of course I'm prepared, _mi querida!_" Slowly, she showed herself and Antonio's eyes were wide open when he saw Maria's big belly "_Dios Mio_… Y-Y-You…" He was shocked.

"_Sim_, I'm pregnant… And… You… You are the father…" She looked down, blushing. Antonio made the biggest smile he could do and ran in her direction. He was amazed with the belly of his beloved woman.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father!" He hugged Maria, very carefully, because of the baby "Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you go away from me, hiding this baby from me? Why did you ask me for Tomatoes when obviously, you don't like them?"

"I didn't know how to tell you… I wanted, but I didn't know how… " They separate and Antonio kissed Maria's lips

"You didn't tell me why did you go away from me…" He kissed her forehead.

"I didn't go away from you… I just don't want that the other countries see me like this" Pointing to her belly "Oh and the Tomatoes… Well, I really wanted them… I think it was because of the baby… You know, pregnancy whishes" She laughed a little "It's strange, isn't it?"

"_No, no, mi amor_! It's fantastic" He kissed her again, passionately "I'll get more tomatoes for you, _esta bien_?" She smiled and nodded. He looked to her belly and stroked it softly and slowly, with a big smile on his face. "_Mi hijo_… " Antonio kissed her big belly and then he looked at her eyes "_Te amo, mi amor_! You made me the happiest man of the world" She chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"_Eu também te amo, meu amor_" He smiled and then he kissed her lips softly.


End file.
